


【光电潇应】少年欢喜 chapter18

by Lixiyan



Category: Real Person Fiction, 夏之光 - Fandom, 翟潇闻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixiyan/pseuds/Lixiyan
Summary: “那枚戒指是借给你的。”“你二十二岁那年，要亲自还给我。”
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 18





	【光电潇应】少年欢喜 chapter18

要亲自还给我。

家这个字，范畴过于宽泛。

在有的人眼里有一个落脚地就可以暂称为家，而在有的人眼里却是要有生活的烟火气才可称之为家。

夏之光是在那天晚上，完全地感受到了何为家。

于他而言，大抵只有三个字，翟潇闻。

此心安处是吾乡。

小翟在，家便在。

他回去的晚了些，全班三十几号人彻底散了的时候已经过了凌晨。原本是想着只吃完饭便回家去陪翟潇闻，结果还没等他有机会开溜就被班长支书推给了班主任，于是被迫坐在班主任身边陪老师聊天，他只能一边带着笑容和老师说话，一边刀眼扫过把他推出来的俩人。

开门走进玄关处的时候，就看到客厅昏黄幽暗的壁灯开着，一直没开过的电视此刻不知道在放映着什么，声音被关上只留下电视上的场景映着米白色的壁纸墙反射着各色的暖光，翟潇闻侧躺在沙发上，头枕着被他放倒的靠枕，腿上披着从卧室里取出的雾霭蓝色的珊瑚绒毛毯，睡衣上滑了一小截，露出小段手臂与侧腰，被深蓝色衬的如凝脂般通透白皙，眼睛阖着，睫毛轻垂，手臂圈着一只蓝白相间的毛团子，一人一猫皆是呼吸均匀睡的安稳。

他站在玄关处轻笑一声，脱下羽绒服挂在门口，踩着二人情侣款的棉拖鞋轻手轻脚的走到了沙发前蹲下。手捏了捏水泥的后颈，毛团子像是不满意被人从睡梦中吵醒一般伸了伸腿，梅花爪去够夏之光的手试图让他不在折腾自己。

“小东西，你占了我的位置。”小声嘀咕着，拽着我们泥哥的小爪子不松手，惹得本来就不满被打扰睡觉的水泥睁开眼睛冲着他“喵”了一声。

这一声可好，原本安稳的睡着的我们小学长动了一下，抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛而后又半眯着睁开。

“你回来了。”带着没睡醒的语调，在看到夏之光的时候就支起身体伸手抱他，被他身上还未消散的寒意冷的打了个寒战，偏又不松手反倒抱着更紧了些。

夏之光也没料到小翟学长居然这般粘人，顺势坐在沙发上把他揽在怀里，让翟潇闻靠在他的肩膀上。

或许是他起身的动作挤到了盘在沙发的毛团子，让我们泥哥不满的睁着眼睛瞥了抱在一起的二人，跳下沙发踏着猫步走回自己阳台旁的暖窝中，一只大度的猫是不和自己的傻铲屎官们计较的。

泥哥一走翟潇闻就伸出一只手把已经掉落在腿上的毛毯往上身拉了拉，另一只手抓着夏之光的手摆来摆去，半晌坐的更直点凑到夏之光面前，用力的嗅了两下，眯着眼睛问他。

“光光你喝多少呀？”

看着与自己近在咫尺的小学长，夏之光突然笑了一下，落在翟潇闻眼里映出一室明媚，桃花眼笑意渐浓，泪痣轻落在眼底此刻平添几分旖旎。

“就几杯，喝的很少。”二人距离太近，以至于夏之光的气息尽数洒在他的脸上，带着稍稍的酒气。

翟潇闻笑着看他，故意般鼻尖撞了他的鼻尖一下，又稍稍离远了距离，眼下上一丝不明的情绪，再抬眸竟染上了些许……勾人，与一贯平日里的小翟学长全然不同的周身气质。

“我也想喝酒了光光。”语调故意放的很缓，尾音上扬，平添几分暧昧。

大概是看懂了他的小学长的想法，夏之光反倒是起了玩心，明明听得懂他想说什么却偏偏不顺着他的意，故意做出自己没明白的意思，搂着他倚在身后的靠枕上，挑着眉毛勾起嘴角，语意满是调笑。

“小翟想怎么喝？”压低的嗓音带着满满的性感，直让翟潇闻红了耳廓，明明都这么久了跟夏之光怎么还会害羞呢。要怪就怪他家小朋友实在是太会撩人了。

暗自收了收眼神试图掩饰自己害羞的神情，殊不知全然落在了夏之光眼里，他的小学长啊，真是可爱死了。

“这么喝。”说完把自己的唇覆在了夏之光还带着凉气的嘴唇之上。

一瞬间就被夏之光夺回了主动权，迅速翻了个身把小学长直压在了身下，一手撑着沙发一手握着翟潇闻的手不松开，再度落下的吻便早不是先前般柔和，舌尖遛进唇缝，一时唇舌相缠，好不暧昧而奢靡，夏之光不给他喘息的余地，作势是要汲取他所有的气息，偶尔几声细碎的低吟被揉碎了融于周围旖旎的氛围。等分开时眼前之人已是眼眶微红透着勾人的情意，眼底反而氤氲出朦胧，轻轻张着通红的薄唇喘着气，从夏之光手中抽出自己的手，勾上那人的脖颈，支着自己稍稍抬起身体，在夏之光细碎的吻落下之前用手指抵上了他的嘴唇。

“嘘。”说着还勾起嘴角朝夏之光摇了摇头，夏之光眼底刚刚升腾的情欲还未消散，不满足般定了定神，手扣在他的肩膀上蹭着他的颈窝，丝毫没有要听他的话停止的意思。

“光光。”再次被翟潇闻制止的小朋友以肉眼可见的速度委屈了起来，撇下的嘴角和压着情欲流露出的委屈与不悦确实让翟潇闻觉得想笑。

像个讨糖果没有讨到的小朋友。

“生日快乐。”

夏之光懵了一下，半晌才反应过来，零点过后已经是他的生日了，撑在翟潇闻身上茫然的眨了几下眼睛什么都没说。

他的小学长带着一贯的笑意，唯独眼神中流露着不同往日的暧昧情色，还未缓过来般的轻喘声染上沙哑，眼波流转眷恋万分，定定地看着他，说着一句生日快乐。

只是一瞬间他只想到一句话，世界再好不及你半分。

会与他说生日快乐的人很多，但却没有人可以想翟潇闻一样，让他整个心房都随着这四个字而震动鸣响。

翟潇闻早在他回来时候就发现他的小朋友完完全全忘记了自己过生日这件事，不然也不会和他赖着这么长时间都完全没暗示自己问他要礼物，他本无心制止夏之光，关于一些事情老早他便做好了准备，甚至一直以来都是他的小朋友会顾念着他而不进行，只是……

要是刚刚就一直由着夏之光只怕是他的礼物要白天才能给出去了。

他猛地起身，像是故意一样脱离夏之光的禁锢，回头还不忘带着得意的神色看他，转了转眼睛满是灵动。

“我去给你拿礼物。”

夏之光佯装委屈不悦地看着翟潇闻的背影，在他进入主卧那一刹那幽怨一扫而空，只是暗自笑了笑，他是不可能拿他的小翟有办法了，翟潇闻想玩的时候，他估计就只有陪着的份。

毕竟小翟只要有一点点反驳不乐意，第一个纵容他的必定是夏之光本人。

夏之光在看到翟潇闻手里暗红色的盒子的时候眼神暗了暗，收敛了所有的调笑神色，脸上写着郑重的望着翟潇闻。

“小翟……？”

翟潇闻摇了摇头示意他别说话，自顾自地坐在了夏之光身边，低着头看着手里的盒子。

“最近节日好多，送礼物都不知道送什么了，你生日也正好是最近，但是这个礼物也可以算是很早就想好的吧。”说着他被暗红色映衬的更加白皙纤细的手轻轻一动，盒子被打开。

一只素净的戒指挂在铂金的项链上，低调又带着精细的设计感，在客厅的灯光下亮闪闪的模样。

“小翟你……”夏之光一时竟不知道说什么好，翟潇闻在他面前言笑晏晏的模样直直闯入心底，他无数次设想过他的小学长会给予他什么样的礼物，可怎么也没想到会是一个如此郑重的承诺，跨年的时候给了他一个家，如今……

“你低头。”眼前的人盯着自己手里的东西发呆，睁着大眼睛带着些茫然无措，他笑着摇头把夏之光的思绪唤回来。

冰凉的触感落在脖颈，他伸手捏着挂在脖子上的戒指，把翟潇闻拽的离自己更近了些，落在他嘴唇上的是自己的吻。

既然无言那便一切都化在这个吻里吧。

“光光，其实我的礼物只有那根项链的。”他被人亲的迷迷糊糊靠着他的颈窝喘气，黏黏糊糊的话语中带着浓浓的笑意。

“嗯？”夏之光被他温热的气息洒的心猿意马，靠在靠枕上，一只手轻拍着怀里人的后背，一只手去揉乱小学长本来就不太板正的头发。

软乎乎的，跟在他怀里的翟潇闻本人一样。

“是的，只有那根项链才是送给你的。”怀里的人突然坐正，直视着他清了清嗓子开口。

“那枚戒指是借给你的。”

“你二十二岁那年，要亲自还给我。”

海誓山盟从来都不是最值得羡慕的，这世界更多的美好与承诺都被揉碎在生活中，一点一滴流露的皆是深情。

得成比目何辞死，愿成鸳鸯不羡仙。

“好。”

“等我二十二岁，亲自还给你，戴在你手上，套牢我的小翟。”

“不过……现在我想再问你要个礼物。”

被推倒在松软的大床之上，他去够夏之光的手，却料小朋友不曾理会他，眼镜还不曾摘掉，正巧挡住他眼底的泪痣，翟潇闻便抬手拿下他的眼镜扔到床头，撑着身体用自己的唇去够他的唇角。

夏之光细腻地吻着他的唇瓣，轻咬着翟潇闻嘴唇上最软的肉，而后撬开牙关探入舌尖汲取他的小学长所有的甜蜜气息。

指腹在他的腰间摩挲，轻轻撩拨着，泛起莫名的酥麻，惹得翟潇闻微微战栗，嘴角被亲吻着泄露出一丝嘤咛，他动了一下试图躲避一侧，却发现自己被人死死禁锢在他圈起的地带不得逃离。

夏之光听着怀里的人越发不均匀的呼吸声，轻笑一声后转移了阵地不再亲吻他的嘴唇，细碎的吻就铺天盖地的一路向下落在翟潇闻白皙细腻的侧颈，翟潇闻被他吻的发痒，仰着脖子细细喘息，眸中染上了情色，绯红一片，整个人都软了几分，却又不甘示弱地去拉扯着夏之光卫衣的帽绳。夏之光的手落在他的睡衣领口，像是看到了什么一样先是一愣，而后又勾起嘴角一抹坏笑，低下身子伏在他的耳畔，压低了声线而越显沙哑的嗓音。

“小翟宝贝，你是多想我才穿着我的睡衣等我回家。”

二人的睡衣是定制的情侣款，几乎一模一样，唯独不同的是领口处的刺绣，翟潇闻的是小企鹅，夏之光的是小太阳，而此时此刻，翟潇闻身上松松垮垮的睡衣领口处，却正是太阳的图案。他刚跟翟潇闻腻歪这么久居然也没发现，他的小学长是故意勾他的。

原本就绯红一片的脸色此刻更显红晕，被戳破了心思还调戏了一番连反驳都是弱了气场，喃喃几句“不是故意的。”完全没有任何可信度。

毕竟，早上走之前他们的睡衣可是没脱在一处。

奶猫逗够了是要给甜头的，他可不想逗着逗着把怀里软乎乎的宝贝给逗炸毛了，顺着他的领口去解他的扣子，还不忘在他耳边轻声说。

“我给哥哥脱衣服，哥哥也帮我脱衣服好不好。”

他沙哑却透着无尽温柔的哥哥让翟潇闻毫无招架能力，乖乖顺顺的由着他说的做，给夏之光把卫衣脱了下来，还不忘去亲吻他的身体。

而后又轻轻吻着他的喉结，手臂攀上他的肩膀，整个人甘愿被他圈在怀里，用着自己的方式给予夏之光所有的纵容。

夏之光来不及思考，只觉得全身上下所有的血液此刻都奔腾着朝身下涌去，直让他失了理智。

得，翟潇闻还是翟潇闻，夏之光只觉得他的小学长这么勾人是在要他命。

他像是故意一般，双腿缠在他的腰身上，又有意无意的蹭着夏之光两腿间本就高高挺立的物事，眼眸中透着绯红又写满了诱人，他自然懂夏之光想要什么，他的小朋友一直以来都照顾着他，缘于第二日的事情，缘于地点，缘于各种因素，因此二人就是情难自禁之时也未曾做到最后一步，今天他的小朋友问他讨要的礼物，他自然不会不给。

“小翟……”夏之光觉得自己要疯了，他的小学长满目媚媚色的在自己面前，撩人心扉，眉目含情，好不诱人，可他终究迟迟没有下一步动作。

确实他问翟潇闻讨了礼物，他也知道小学长会由着他所有的想法。

可是他舍不得。

他怕翟潇闻疼。

似乎是看出了他的迟疑，也看懂了他的迟疑，翟潇闻心下盈着暖意，伸手摸了摸夏之光的脸颊，随后又双手勾着他的脖颈让自己与他的距离近在咫尺。

“光光，我爱你。”他的声音还伴着并不平稳的呼吸，一贯空灵的音色都染上些许喑哑，流露出的情欲显而易见。

他直视着夏之光的眼睛，温柔的抚摸着他眼底的泪痣，语气轻柔却带着笃定。

“我爱你，所以，我要你。”

直到他的手指轻轻插入他美好紧致的后穴，怕他受伤而先帮他做扩张之时，黏腻的触感却让他猛地睁大了双眼，定定地看着翟潇闻满眼流露出不可置信。

“小翟你……？”

“光光，我说过了，你想要的礼物我都会一样不落下的送给你。”小学长气息并不稳，但是一字一句却是无比的郑重与认真。

穿着他的睡衣等他回家，自己一人提前做好的扩张，他的宝贝摆明了是要把自己整个人从里到外的送给夏之光。

怪不得他觉得他的小学长今晚眸中情色非常，怪不得他回来时便是黏人至极。

得此宝贝，他何德何能。

刚进入时到底是疼的，从未有人开垦过的美好，过分的紧致与细腻，实在是难以承接他的一切。翟潇闻一贯是娇气的要命的宝贝，此刻被疼痛逼得泪眼朦胧，夏之光心疼的要死，只得用细细的亲吻和温软的声音安抚着他，让他从疼痛中缓过神来，慢慢慢慢的挺身，一边吻着翟潇闻得眼角一边一点点的进入，直至被他完完全全的包裹。

“光光……”翟潇闻疼极了，连有气无力的语调都带着哭腔，让夏之光好是心疼。

“一会就好宝贝，一会就好。”他吻着他的泪，他的鼻尖，他的唇角，他的下颚，一只手扣上他的手，另一只温柔的抚摸着他的脊背以示安抚。

夏之光缓慢的蹭着他，不至于让他在疼痛中缓不过来，而疼痛过去便是难以言喻的酥麻与酸爽，大抵是他泄露的一声声低吟惹得身上的人没了大半的理智，动作越发加大。

随着夏之光的动作，翟潇闻只觉得自己像是漂浮在大海之上的小船，被夏之光牵引着沉沉浮浮。他看着夏之光被汗水打湿的额前的碎发，硬挺的鼻梁，深邃而好看的眉眼，眼底他最爱的泪痣，精致的下巴弧线，脖颈处还留下暧昧的痕迹，他的小朋友，是真的好看。

夏之光看着小学长摇摇晃晃朦胧了眼眶，努力压抑着自己却又在他的狠撞中流露出轻吟，理智的弦彻底烧断。

“宝贝。”

“小翟。”

“宝宝。”

“哥哥。”

……

他顶撞着，用并不平稳的气息和沙哑的声线一句一句的唤着他的小学长，在感觉到自己撞到某一点之后身下的人突然变了声线，而后便狠狠向那一点进攻。

“光……光，不……要……”翟潇闻脱了力，手臂环不住他的脖颈，仰着头喘息，一句完整的话也被撞的支离破碎。

大抵是他的示弱与求饶彻底激发了夏之光的掌控欲与占有欲，虽然此刻只想将身下之人揉碎了揉进身体里占为己有，却还是玩心大发地故意停了下来。

“是哥哥说要我的，怎么不要了呢。”即便是装委屈的话在此刻都满是情欲，他戛然而止的动作惹得翟潇闻还没从欲海中平稳，羞的手落下来捂在自己眼睛上，另一只手抓着他的手臂，声音小声而轻柔，却对于夏之光像是兴奋剂一般。

“要你，继续。”

“哥哥自己说的，可不要喊停哦。”

说罢更加猛烈的加快了速度，敏感之处被不留丝毫余地的狠狠顶撞着，连指尖都蜷缩着说不出任何一句话。夏之光再度吻下，将他所有破碎的呻吟全部含在嘴里。

最后的时候只觉得大脑一片空白，周身都轻飘飘的没有任何实感宛若置身云层，腿间一片粘腻，湿答答的承受着夏之光最后猛烈的进攻。

他整个人沉浮在情潮当中，被夏之光指引着寻找出口。

待一切归于平静，他没什么力气，却也在他的小朋友耳边轻轻说着。

“你要的礼物我都送给你了。”

夏之光揽着人去清理，又收拾床上的一片狼藉，看着小学长在浴室里困倦至极的模样心疼，第一次到底是做的狠了些，他不该失了控，可是，对方是翟潇闻，是会让他失去所有理智的翟潇闻，他又怎么能控制得住自己。

“宝贝，别睡着了，会感冒，我们洗完了去床上睡。”

翟潇闻实在是没什么力气，说话都懒得说，靠着夏之光点了点头算是回应，任他替自己清理任他摆布好像一个乖乖巧巧的瓷娃娃。

那一晚他们睡的很沉，翟潇闻靠在夏之光的颈窝处寻求着安全感，夏之光也手臂搭在翟潇闻的腰侧揽着他入怀。带着激情之后的静谧，又带着情欲过后的爱意。

现世安稳，岁月静好。


End file.
